ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben, What Are You Doing?
Ben what are you doing here is the 42nd episode of Ben 10: Stupidity Force. Summary Ben is doing something. Plot Ben was doing something. (Gwen): Ben, what are you doing? (Ben): Shhh! It's a suprise to the viewers. (Gwen): The viewers see you. They know what you're doing. (Ben): Okay I'll tell you. 'Flashback' Ben was doing something. (Kevin): Ben, what are you doing? (Ben): Shhh! It's a big suprise to the viewers that I'm going to tell Gwen about in 5 minutes. (Kevin): The viewers see you. They know what you're doing. (Ben): Okay I'll tell you. Flashback ends. (Gwen): ........... (Ben): And that is the true story of what I'm doing. (Gwen): And what is the flashback you told kevin about? 'Double Flashback' Ben was doing something. (Eggy): Krawk! (Ben): Shhh! It's a suprise to the viewers that I'm going to tell Gwen about in 10 minutes. (Eggy): Krawk! (Ben): Okay I'll tell you. Flashback ends. (Gwen):................ (Troll Face) Seriously? (Ben): (Transform) Troll Face!!!!! Troll Face starring contest! (Gwen): Eeew!!!! I don't want to look at you even for a second. So what did you tell Eggy about? 'Triple Flashback' Ben was fighting Clancy and doing something else in the same time. (Ben): Ben, what are you doing? (Ben): Shhh! It's a big suprise to the viewers that I'm going to tell Gwen about in an hour. (Clancy): The viewers see you. They know what you're doing. (Ben): Okay I'll tell you. Flashback ends. (Gwen): So what did you tell Clancy? (Ben): That I hate apples. (Gwen): WTFUDGE? So how is that related to what you're doing? (Ben): I didn't say it's related to what I'm doing. (Gwen): THEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (Ben): I'm dancing. (Gwen): Then why does it look like you're trying to bury Eggy? Ben was seen breaking the floor and Eggy is lying dead near him. (Ben): Emm.... (Gwen): BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON!!!!!!! (Ben): Kevin did it! I'm seriously! I found it in his room! I just wanted to properly bury him! (Gwen): I know crazy Ben and crazy Ben would never not destroy Kevin by now. (Ben OR IS IT?): You're right Crazy Ben would never not do that. (Gwen): WHO ARE YOU? (??????): I'm Crazy Albedo! Albedo took of the Ben costume. (Gwen): Seriously? (Albedo): MEH an evil twin so MEH turn crazy too. (Gwen): ............. So what's your evil plan. (Albedo): I'm going to kidnap............ EGGY!!!! (Gwen): Seriously? Not me or Kevin? Besides Eggy is dead. (Albedo): You know Ben doesn't love you anymore right? (Gwen): ............ (Albedo): And Eggy isn't dead. BEHOLD Eggy's evil twin the black bird: BOMBY! MUHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Gwen): Then why does he look dead? (Albedo): That's what he always looks like. He is Eggy's evil twin so if he looks dead he is alive. (Gwen): Why are you buring him? (Albedo): No Reason. (Gwen): (Mutters) He realy is crazy (Says) Well I just... Gwen "stole Albedo's nose" (Joke). (Gwen): ...Stole your nose. (Albedo): NO!!!! MY NOSE!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!!! Gwen "threw Albedo's nose". Albedo ran to "get his nose". Gwen casted a spell that traped Albedo while he was "looking for his nose". (Gwen): Well that was easy. (BOMBY, Yes evry time you write his name it has to be in capital letters): Master is defeated. Now I must rise and take his place. Beware Eggy white bird. YOU SHALL BE ELIMINATED!!!!! (Gwen): You can talk! (BOMBY): Of course I can talk! I'm an intelegent bird unlike that fool. Eggy bursted from the ground. (Gwen): Eggy! Ben bursted from the ground. (Gwen): Ben! Sudenly a bunch of stones that came with Ben earlier fell on Ben's head. (Gwen): I guess it's you and me Eggy. Suddenly a bunch of stones fell on Gwen's head. (Eggy): KRAWTHATKRAWDOESN'TKRAWKEVENKRAWKMAKEKRAWKSENSE! (It's readable). (BOMBY): So II guess we fight one on one Eggy. (Eggy): KRAWK! Eggy flies to above BOMBY and fires 3 eggs. BOMBY blows himself up so that the bombs would explode before they reach him. BOMBY jumps and prepares to KABOOM Eggy, but then Eggy flies away and fires eggs at him. The eggs almost hit BOMBY. (BOMBY): CHEATING TIME!!! (Eggy): KRAWKNOKRAWKFAIR!!! (BOMBY): KRAWKIN' TIME LITTLE BIRDY!!!!! MUHAHAHAAH BOMBY does nothing. (Eggy): ..........How is that KRAWKIN' cheating? (BOMBY): Wait.... NO!!!!!! MY PLAN FAILED!!!!!!!!!! (Eggy): What KRAWKIN' plan? (BOMBY): Sklei that is writing this made me say that I'm going to cheat so I was relived and didn't plan how to win because I would have gotten a cheat but Sklei didn't think of a cheat so that means..... Eggy's eggs which were fired a LONG time ago finally hit BOMBY (Eggy): KRAWKSOME. AND EVRYONE WAS FREED AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. (Eggy): KRAWKIN' NO!!! #KRAWKYOU KRAWKIN' NEED TO TELL WHAT HAPPENEDK #THEY DIDN'T KRAWKIN' LIVE KRAWK HAPPILLY EVER AFTER. WHATEVER. The End or KRAWKIN' is IT? Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Aliens Uesd * Troll Face Polly Want A Cacker *Clacncy *crazy Albedo Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes